For several years, magnetic material based on systems of substances that contain a rare earth metal and a transitional metal and distinguishing themselves by virtue of high coercive strength of field, H.sub.ci, and high energy products, (B*H).sub.max, have been known. A major representative of a binary system of substances includes Co-Sm, and a major representative of a ternary system of substances includes Nd-Fe-B. The hard magnetic properties of these materials are based on intermetallic compounds having a high magnetic anisotropy and a pronounced degree of structure in the materials at issue. The production of these magnetic materials can, for example, be achieved through the sintering of powders of the components of the corresponding system of material. See, for example, European Patent Application EP-A-0 134 304. In addition, it is also possible to produce the corresponding magnetic materials by means of a so-called rapid-quenching technique. See, for example, European Patent Application EP-A-0 284 832.
Among the corresponding ternary magnetic materials the system of substances comprising Sm-Fe-Ti is discussed in Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 64, No. 10, 1988, pages 5720 to 5722. Recently, the existence of Sm.sub.2 Fe.sub.17 N.sub.x as a magnetic material has come to be known. This material possesses the well-known Th.sub.2 Zn.sub.17 crystalline structure. In the production of this material, Sm.sub.2 Fe.sub.17 is melted as the initial material. The preliminary product obtained in this way is then heated in an N.sub.2 or NH.sub.3 atmosphere. As a result of this, the desired hard magnetic phase is formed due to the incorporation of N-atoms into the latticework structure of the preliminary product. See speech presented by J. M. D. Coey during the conference of the Nato Advanced Study Institute on the Science and Technology of Nanostructured Magnetic Materials, Jun. 25 to Jul. 7, 1990, Heraklion, Crete, Greece.